


Comfortable Priorities

by taichara



Category: Voltron Force (2011)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Lance finds a silver lining; surprise!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Comfortable Priorities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



"It's a great idea and it'll work. Trust me. It's gonna make long-range missions so much better!"

Every word out of Hunk's mouth was punctuated by another holoprint flying across the table, Lance was sure of it. At least the technobabble was easing off --

\-- and Pidge waltzed through the door. 

Slinking off to find any booze not confiscated by Keith sounded really good; but Lance grinned anyway as the technobabble instantly ramped up a thousand percent.

It couldn't be that complicated to put minifridges in the Lions, right? Never mind why --

Well, maybe he could hide the booze in Red.


End file.
